FievelBob MousePants
Dipper&Lydia's Channel's TV Spoof of "SpongeBob SquarePants" *SpongeBob - Fievel (An American Tail) *Patrick - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Squidward - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Krabs - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Sandy - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gary - Cri-Kee (Mulan; 1998) *Plankton - The Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Karen - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mrs. Puff - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Pearl - Kiara (Adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Other casts: *Patchy - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Potty - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Mermaid Man - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Barnacle Boy - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Flying Dutchman - Hades (Hercules; 1997) *Larry - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Fred - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Nathan - Alex (Madagascar) *Harold - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Sandals - Kuzco (Llama; The Emperor's New Groove) *Old Man Jenkins - Boris (Balto; 1995) *Bubble Bass - Pete (Disney) *Man-Ray - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Dirty Bubble - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *DoodleBob - Tiger (An American Tail) Gallery Fievel Mouse.jpg|Fievel as SpongeBob Littlefoot X.jpg|Littlefoot as Patrick Rabbit-winnie-the-pooh-0.72.jpg|Rabbit (Animated) as Squidward Master Shifu.jpg|Shifu as Mr. Krabs Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia as Sandy Cri-Kee Mulan Disney2014.jpg|Cri-Kee as Gary The Storm King ID MLPTM.png|The Storm King as Plankton Chapters Season 1: * Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome * Bubblestand/Ripped Pants * Jellyfishing/Jenner! * Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School * Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple * Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ???/Pickles * Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam * Olivia's Rocket/Squeaky Boots * Nature Pants/Opposite Day * Culture Shock/F.U.N * MuscleMouse BuffPants/Daffy the Unfriendly Ghost * The Chaperone/Employee of the Month * Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage ??? * DB- 129/Karate Choppers * Sleepy Time/Suds * Valentines Day/The Paper * Arrgh!/Rock Bottom * Texas/Walking Small * Fools In April/???'s Spatula * Hooky/Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ??? lll Season 2: * Your Shoe's Untied/Daffy's Day Off * Somethings Smells/Bossy Boots * Big Yellow Loser/Bubble Buddy * Dying For Pie/Imitation Bugs * Firefly/Patty Hype * Grandma's Kisses/Daffyville * Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime * Christmas Who? (Parts Included) * Survival of the Idiots/Dumped * No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic * Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ??? lll/Girl Mouse Jokes * Pressure/The Smoking Peanut * Shanghaied/Cri-Kee Takes a Bath * Welcome to the Chum Bucket/TigerDoodle * The Secret Box/Band Geeks * Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love * Procrastination/I'm With Stupid * Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown * Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games * Duck on Strike/Olivia, Fievel, and the ??? Season 3: * The Algae's Always Greener/MouseGuard on Duty * Club Fievel/My Pretty ??? Horse * The Bully/Just One Bite * Nasty Patty/Idiot Box * Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ??? IV/Doing Time * Snowball Effect/One Shifu's Trash * As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? * No Weenies Allowed/??? Returns * Bunny Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve * Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video * Party Pooper Pants (Parts Included) * Chocolate With Nuts/Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ??? V * New Student Cat/Clams * Ugh (Parts Included) * The Great Cricket Race/Mid-Life Lagomorpha * Born Again Bugs/I Has an Accident * Krabby Land/The Camping Episode * Missing Identify/Jenner's Army * The Mouse Who Can Fly (Parts Included) * Fievel Meets ???/Pranks a Lot Season 4: * Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man * The Lost Mattress/Bugs Bunny vs. Jenner * Have You Seen This Cricket? (Parts Included) * Skill Crane/Good Neighbors * Selling Out/Funny Pants * Dunces and Dragons (Parts Included) * Enemy in-Law/Mermaid Warthog and Barnacle Meerkat VI: The Motion Picture * Littlefoot SmartPants/DaffyMouse FlatFeetPants * Krusty Towers/???, You're Fired * Villain Host/??? Ahoy * ??? of a Birthday/Karate Island * All That Glitters/Wishing You Well * New Leaf/Once Bitten * Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck * Daffytastic Voyage/That's No Lady * The Thing/Hocus Pocus * Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb * Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies * The Orange Purlioner/Duck Wood * Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5: * Friend or Foe (Parts Included) * The Original Fry Cook/Night Light * Rise and Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us * Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname * New Digs/Bugs a la Mode * Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket * To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Daffy * Money Talks/Fievel vs. ???/Paw Dancing * The Krusty Mouse/Sing a Song of Littlefoot * A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate * Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch * Atlantis MousePants (Parts Included) * Picture Day/Littlefoot No Pay/??? * Blackened Mouse/Mermaid ??? vs. Fievel * The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Girl Mouse * Pest of the West (Parts Included) * 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom * What Ever Happened to Fievel (Parts Included) * The Two Faces of Daffy/MouseHenge * Banned in Bikini Bottom/??? Season 6: * House Fancy/Krabby Road * Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice * Caticus/Suction Cup Symphony * Not Normal/Gone * The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges * A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached * Giant Daffy/No ??? Knows * Patty Caper/Jenner's Regular * Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle * The Slumber Party/Grooming ??? * Fievel Mousekewitz vs. the Big One (Parts Included) * Porous Pockets/Choir Boys * Krusty Krushers/The Card * Dear Villains/Ditchin' * ???/Cephalopod Lodge * Daffy's Visit/To Mouse or Not to Mouse * Shuffleboarding/Professor Daffy * Pet or Pests/Duckness Overload * Gullible Pants/Overbooked * No Hat For Littlefoot/Toy Store of Doom * Sand Castles in the Sand/Shell Shocked * Chum Bucket Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary * Truth or Square (Parts Included) * Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns * The Clash of ??? (Parts Included) Season 7: * Daffy-Vision/I Heart Dancing * Growth Sprout/Stuck in the Wringer * Someone's in the Kitchen With Olivia/The Inside Job * Greasy Buffoons/Model Mouse * Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for Cri-Kee * Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Bugs * The Curse of Bikini Bottom/Daffy in Clarinetland * Fievel's Last Stand (Parts Included) * Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains * A Day Without Tears/Summer Job * One Coarse Meal/Cri-Kee in Love * The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze * ???'s Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money * The ??? Who Came to Bikini Bottom/Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle * The Curse of the Purple Villainess/The Main Drain * Mammal Friends/Mouse-Cano! * The Great Patty Caper (Parts Included) * That Sinking Feeling/Karate Cat * Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams * The Abrasive Side/Little Mouse * Hide and Then What Happens?/Shellback Shananigans * The Masterpiece/Wrath Attack * You Don't Know Mouse/Tunnel in Glove * Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of ??? * New Guy in Town/Love That Tina Duck * Big ??? ???/Perfect Chemistry Season 8: * Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty * Drive Thru/The Hot Shot * A Friendly Game/Sementinal Mouse * Frozen Face-Off (Parts Included) * Daffy's School for Grown Ups/Oral Report * Sweet and Sour Duck/The Googly Artiste * A MousePants Family Vacation (Parts Included) * Littlefoot's Staycation/Walking ??? * Mooncation/Bugs Bunny Takes a Vacation * Villain Fools (Parts Included) * Mermaid ??? Begins/???'s Good Eye * Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Littlefoot * House Sittin' For Olivia/Smoothie Jazz at Bikini Bottom * Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Mouse * The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom/Bubble Buddy Returns * Restraining Fievel/???! * Are You Happy Now?/Planet or the Fish * Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble * ???/InMOUSEiac * Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. * Duckitis/Demolition Doofus * Treats!/From Here or To Go * It's a Fievel the Mouse Christmas! (Parts Included) * Super Evil Villain Team Up is Go!/Chum Fricassee * The Good Krabby Name/Move it or Lose it * Hello Bikini Bottom! (Parts Included) Season 9: * Extreme Spots/Girl Mouse Record * Tiger-Man!/Cri-Kee's New Toy * Licence to Milkshake/Duckling * Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper * Eek, an Urchin!/Duck Defence * Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula * It Came From Goo Lagoon (Parts Included) * Safe Deposit Bugs/???'s Pet * Don't Look Now/Seance Shmeance * Fievel You're Fired (Parts Included) * ???/??? * Fievel, You're Fired! Category:Dipper and Lydia's Channel Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Dipper&Lydia's Channel